


The Games We Play - Side Drabbles

by Phayte



Series: Games Series [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Just side drabbles to main story, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Random Side Drabbles with no update schedule-- as they come, they will update here and on my Tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These stories and this pair would have never been possible with out [chou-3](https://chou-3.tumblr.com)

It had been a year long engagement– the press ate it up. From the moment Georgi dropped to his knee on the ice, to the day of their wedding. They could not go anywhere without cameras in their faces and questions being asked. Even all through the next season, with Georgi at his side, JJ and him were bombarded with questions.

Not that either minded.

It was just another way to confess and show their love to one another. JJ thought the year would never go by– Georgi had moved to Canada, filling his place with his stuff, merging their lives. It had been wonderful. JJ had never been happier and he loved waking up next to Georgi every morning, going through his day with him by his side. It was perfect.

So why was he losing his mind?

It was the night before the wedding, and JJ was tossing and turning. His bed was too cold, too stiff and Georgi was not there with him. He had gotten so used to Georgi’s arm around him as they slept, he found he could not sleep anymore without him.

He knew Georgi was just down the hallway. His parents had rented out a huge mansion, inviting everyone. All JJ wanted to do was curl up next to Georgi, and go to sleep– knowing when he woke, they would marry that day.

 

> _“It is tradition! You cannot stay with him the night before the wedding!” his parents said._
> 
> _“It is ok, Jay. Just one night, then we have forever,” Georgi had told him, running his hand down his cheek._

Stupid traditions. JJ tossed again. Giving up, JJ pulled his robe around his shoulders and went out into the hallway. Four doors down, Georgi was four doors away. Looking each way, no one was in sight. JJ jogged down the hallway and quietly opened Georgi’s door.

“Jay?” Georgi asked, sitting up.

“You are awake too?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Georgi said, lifting the corner of his blanket.

JJ did not even need to be asked. Jumping in, curling next to Georgi, he found sleep easily. Georgi kissed the top of his head. “You are so ridiculous,” Georgi chuckled out.

All JJ could do was grunt a response. He had Georgi’s arms around him– now and forever. 

“Love you,” they both whispered.

 

Art by the amazing [saniika](http://saniika.tumblr.com/)

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> @blownwish-blog – Okay — Georgi helping JJ center with a blow job

JJ still got anxious before competition. Nothing like that year he had fumbled his entire short program, but nerves happened. Any skater who said they didn’t have them was lying. JJ had been nervously pacing around their hotel room all morning– driving Georgi insane.

“Seriously, Jay! Sit down!” Georgi said.

“I can’t,” JJ said, pacing more, “too much energy bottled up inside of me.”

A hand on his shoulder and JJ turned to see Georgi smiling at him. “You will do fine, I promise.”

Usually Georgi’s words were enough to calm him, settle him– but not today. JJ shook his head and allowed Georgi to wrap his arms around him, comfort him.

“Your program is strong, one of the strongest out there,” Georgi said.

“I just want it over with… I can’t… the pressure,” JJ mumbled.

Between the skating and their upcoming wedding, a lot had been going on. Georgi felt bad that so much was landing on his fiance’s shoulders. Pulling back, he smiled at JJ, running his hands down his back. He could feel as JJ’s body trembled with each touch. Backing JJ up, Georgi sat him in the chair in the corner of the room.

“Georgi!” JJ yelped out as Georgi started to pull his joggers down.

“You need to calm down… take the edge off,” Georgi said, taking JJ’s cock into his hand.

JJ wasn’t hard, not even close to it, but the moment Georgi wrapped his fingers around his length, JJ sighed softly and his head fell back. Georgi’s mouth was so warm and wet as he swallowed JJ’s cock into his mouth, feeling it swell. His tongue was like magic and JJ grabbed at Georgi’s hair– pulling it.

“Georgi,” JJ moaned.

Hands rolling his balls, JJ was addicted to the wet slurping sounds that Georgi was making. His cock was fully hard and Georgi was bobbing his head up and down his length. Everything tensed up in JJ’s body– he loved this man so much and he would make sure he skated his best for him.

Another cry out and JJ was lightly thrusting his hips to match the rhythm Georgi had going. Fingers tangled in Georgi’s hair, he cried out more. There was something in the way Georgi would just command his body, make it his own- that drove JJ wild. Two fingers pressed into his mouth, and JJ sucked at them, mimicking what Georgi was doing to him. Spit running out the corner of his mouth, he didn’t care. Twirling his tongue around Georgi’s fingers, he cried out when the digits left his lips.

He was so close– standing on the edge but never toppling over. Georgi had the best suction going on as his head never stopped bobbing between his legs. Another thrust of his hips, and he felt where Georgi’s hands came up to his hips, holding him still.  _Fuck!_  Georgi could easily over power him– _it drove him mad._

One last swallow of his cock, and JJ was seeing stars. Screaming, he pulled hard at Georgi’s hair, cumming down his throat.

Georgi never stopped. His cock was spent and sensitive. He couldn’t breath and was gasping at each small lick Georgi was teasing him with. When his cock was finally set free, Georgi rose up to kiss him. JJ found his body wrapping around Georgi, kissing him for all he worth, chasing any of his cum still in Georgi’s mouth.

A small chuckle from Georgi brought him back to where he was. Smiling up at his fiance, JJ ran his hand down his face.

“I’m winning gold today, for you,” JJ said.

“No, Jay… for us,” Georgi said with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me and keep me going!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!  
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
